


summer

by dreamwayv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Soulmates, soft hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwayv/pseuds/dreamwayv
Summary: tsukki had always wondered vaguely but never given that much thought about if he had a soulmate and what his mark work be.short drabble from my twitter
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	summer

it was day one of the summer training camp, and tsukki had just been thinking about how the sticky heat was starting to get irritating, even in only his thin t-shirt, when a louder thought interrupted his usual droning monologue.

'its not thaaat bad, really'.

tsukki turned back slightly, gaze focusing on the person he had just just grazed past. the guy looked older, probably a second or third year, in nekoma red. number 1. captain then. the mass of black hair stood up on ends and down and also out. it was everywhere really. how the guy could even see was beyond tsukki.

'i can see just fine. probably better than u, four eyes'

tsukki stared, mouth parting slightly. first of all: that was definitely a lie there was no way this man could see Anything.

secondly, the captains mouth hadnt moved. neither had his. realisation seemed to dawn on the other boys face just then as his eyes widened and eyebrow (the singular one tsukki could see) shot up.

there was a pause where no one said or ~thought~ anything. then a string of 'holy shit holy shit karasuno holy shit blonde thoughts soulmates glasses holy shit reading holy shit thoughts'

soulmates.

tsukki obviously knew about soulmates. some people had them. not everyone. his brother had recently found his, their mark being a matching tattoo that appeared when they met. but tsukkis parents werent soulmates so he probably had just acceptes the fact that he wasnt going to have one. not everyone did.

he may have been wrong.

dark eyes stared back at him. still without moving his mouth, tsukki heard: 'im kuroo tetsurou by the way, whats ya name love'

'tsukishima kei' he thought back, mostly unwittingly.

kuroo hummed and started to step towards tsukki.

"TSUKKI!! heeyy, ive-" yamaguchis voice pulled tsukki away from the 3rd years eyes.

"pssstt, tsuki. whats going on why were u having a staring contest with the nekoma captain?" yamaguchis hair was bouncing a bit and his expression was wide and a bit fearful. cute.

'cUte?!! IM ur soulmate im the one u should be calling cute, lanky.'

even only in his head, the tone of the older boys voice was cocky and insufferable. tsukki looked back up at the nekoma captain, assessing. yea, ok, cute. he guessed.

kuroos wide expression turned into a small smirk. 'thanks, love. you're not too bad yourself.'

tsukki turned back to yamaguchi, determined to ignore the increasingly irritating older male.

"nothing. lets go. i still need to stretch before the game."

the two turned back towards the gym doors.

'hey' came a thought. 'meet me by the vending machine outside after the matches.'

tsukki couldn't really keep up his usual disinterested fascade he realised abruptly, at the same time he realised he was really really curious.

'great! see you then tsukishima kei' even in his mind he could feel kuroo walking away in the other direction and the grin on his face. he wondered how it worked, what the boundaries were. would it hinder their vollyball?

surely if a spiker could literally read the mind of a blocker and vice versa they would be at a disadvantage? could they hear everything or just the loudest things. was it necessarily romantic soulmates?

if tsukishima was being honest, he had been telling himself he wasn't particularly interested in relationships for a while now, largely because he didn't think he was ready for one. he was lonely, sure, but even he knew that wasn't a good excuse to rush into anything.

but maybe the universe knew what it was doing when it gave tsukki a mind reading soulmate link. maybe this was what he needed. he hoped he would be able to express himself easily and healthily in the future, but maybe this was the universe's initial push.

a starting point to have someone to help him grow. and maybe that growth would be with kuroo tetsuro, captain of nekoma boys volleyball.

\------

it was after the match and tsukki was stuggling to find any vending machines outside. he had searched round two buildings and had yet to come across anything but barren concrete.

'love' a now familiar tone invaded his thoughts. 'over this way.' left? he just came that way. 'nope this way, love.' tsukki went right, towards the warm voice and what he had thought was a closed off area.

kuroo was leaning casually against the brick wall opposite the offending snack dispenser, black hair as gravity defying as ever, even after a day of matches. his smirk softened into a proper smile when he met tsukkis eyes.

he looked big, inviting, natural. tsukishima felt his soul warm up from the attention of the captain.

he could hear a bubbling jumble of words such as 'cute, glasses, hug, slow down, soul, hug, blocks, cute.' then clear as day 'o his nose is getting red oh my gosh!' and moments later 'crap you can hear that of course.'

tsukki felt even more red rising to his cheeks at kuroos examination of him. but one word he'd heard and him mind was refusing to let go of it. 'hugs'

kuroos arms looked so inviting and tsukki had had a long, tiring day and-

before he knew it, he felt his eyes close natually as arms came around him and his face tucked into kuroos neck. 'tired, love?'

tsukishima felt himself nodding a little. the arms tightened.

the nervousness that had been bubbling inside him since lunch melted all at once.

'well, its a pleasure to meet you tsukishima kei.' kuroo pulled back to look him in the eye. 'cute, glasses, tiny, tall... i hope we'll be seeing more of each other from now on.' his smile was so soft it really wasn't fair on tsukkis heart.

'yes. okay.' he tried to think back.

kuroo pressed a light kiss to his forehead as tsukishimas eyes fell shut once more and he snuggled into the captains chest.

'goodnight, love' he could hear the smile and soft eyes as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading 🥰 [twit](https://twitter.com/kenmaloml?s=09)


End file.
